Bem me quer, mal me quer
by Joana-m-ribeiro
Summary: Triângulo amoroso (RL-SB-P.original). Mais detalhes dentro. A história passa-se no tempo dos marauders. Por favor quero, não, necessito REVIEWS para continuar... pf...!
1. Capítulo 1

**Atenção: **Esta história contém sexo forte e sadomasoquismo. Entre os casais, que constam, juntamente com uma personagem nova, vai haver um triângulo amoroso. Remus Lupin e Sirius Black são as personagens da saga do Harry Potter mais usadas na fic, embora apareçam outras, é claro.

Ah, e agora só peço aquilo que todos os leitores mais querem… Aquilo com que todos os escritores sonham (mesmo os que não sabem escrever como eu P): REVIEWS! Quer sejam bons ou maus, só os reviews me encorajarão para continuar a história.

Ah… e espero que gostem! )

**

* * *

**

Bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer

A história passa-se no início do Outono do ano de 1976, na época em que os Marauders se encontram no sétimo ano. Margaret Parker é uma adolescente da mesma idade e da mesma equipa, que desde o primeiro ano é inimiga de Sirius Black. Essa inimizade tornou-a simplesmente impopular entre a maior parte do colégio, visto Black ser o rapaz mais acarinhado por toda a gente. Porém as hormonas começam a trabalhar de uma maneira assustadora para ambos, e os sentimentos acabam por se baralhar. Será amor? E porque é que Remus Lupin se zanga com Sirius quando descobre que este gosta dela?

**Capítulo I**

Mais uma vez, os alunos da equipa de Gryffindor encontravam-se unidos na sala comum, onde as chamas crepitantes da lareira se agitavam furiosamente, seguindo os movimentos irados de dois estudantes do sétimo ano que mais uma vez eram o centro das atenções.

O semblante enlouquecedor de Sirius Alphard Black encontrava-se gentilmente inclinado para a frente enquanto discutia. Os seus músculos bem definidos e largos eram mesmo visíveis através da camisa e das calças justas. A cara com curvas suaves, num misto de inocência e perversidade, esboçava um esgar trocista, mas sempre sexy. O suficiente para deixar as cerca de quatrocentas raparigas de Hogwarts visivelmente babadas.

Será que ouvi bem, Parker? – proferiu, tentando conter o riso. – Tu a desafiares-me a mim para um duelo?

Sim, ouviste bem! – resmungou uma rapariga aproximadamente da mesma idade, de cabelos escuros, espessos e desalinhados. Os grandes olhos cor-de-mel encontravam-se levemente cerrados, num olhar capaz de acobardar qualquer um. Menos Sirius Black. – Aliás, ouviste perfeitamente. – acrescentou.

Uma ou duas raparigas da assistência soltaram risinhos histéricos, enquanto que outra exclamou. – Ah, que ela tem coragem é verdade, mas não sabe no que se mete, pois não Siri? Dá cabo dela!

O belo rapaz ergueu um braço, num gesto elegante, e passou a mão pelos cabelos. As raparigas suspiraram.

Estou surpreendido. – declarou Sirius com um sorriso que revelava uma fila de dentes brancos e direitos. - Agora responde-me muito sinceramente… A lutar comigo, quanto tempo achas que aguentavas? Um ou dois segundos?

Uma onda de riso espalhou-se pela assistência, desta vez incluindo também os elementos do sexo masculino.

Margaret Parker bufou, enquanto que enfiava a mão dentro da capa, agarrando a varinha.

Ah, temos touro! – exclamou Sirius, ao que todos se riram novamente. Começava a ser irritante.

Mas tu tens os cornos. – murmurou Margaret para si, enquanto que num movimento rápido apontou a varinha na direcção do rapaz, e proferiu um feitiço.

Todos demoraram alguns segundos para assimilar o que se tinha passado. Uma das pernas de Black havia sido levantada, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, ao que caiu. Mas até a queda fora espantosamente elegante. Todos sustiveram a respiração. Ninguém queria perder nem um segundo daquele filme.

Confundo!

Ai! – Margaret deixou escapar uma expressão de espanto, enquanto que a resposta de Sirius chegava: o feitiço da conversão. A rapariga teve um forte ataque de riso, enquanto que se dirigia para Sirius e o ajudava a levantar. Abraçou-o.

A multidão riu-se com o efeito curioso, incluindo Black.

Parem! – gritou uma voz. Remus John Lupin, um rapaz com aspecto cansado, também belo embora não de uma forma comparável, apareceu. No pijama, o emblema de Chefe-de-Turma era assustadoramente visível. – É verdade que como hoje é sexta-feira se podem deitar mais tarde. Mas o que é demais chega! Que barulheira é que… – calou-se, espantado com a imagem que estava a ver.

Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto que uma rapariga, Margaret Parker, o abraçava, repousando a cabeça num dos ombros fortes dele, e soltando risinhos incompreensíveis.

Mas que… – exlamou, surpreendido Remus. Ele, assim como todo o castelo de Hogwarts, sabia que Sirius e Margaret eram inimigos desde o primeiro ano. Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts que eram comuns as brigas, insultos e partidas entre eles, mesmo sendo da mesma equipa. Vê-los num abraço era uma imagem impensável, um tanto irreal. Remus começava a sentir-se zonzo, quando lhe ocorreu uma ideia.

Ah, o encantamento "Confundo"! – afirmou, dizendo o contra-feitiço.

Margaret piscou os olhos. Sentiu-se estranha, enquanto que experimentava um cheiro muito intenso, a perfume masculino, penetrar-lhe nas narinas. Sentiu o corpo espalmado contra um outro, de músculos bem definidos. A rapariga afastou-se o suficiente, para ver um divertido, mas atordoado, Sirius Black, mirá-la.

Olharam-se nos olhos, e ela sentiu uma estranha sensação percorrer-lhe pela espinha. Era a primeira vez, em sete anos, que mirava os olhos cinzentos de Sirius sem sentir raiva, repulsão ou qualquer outro tipo de pensamento negativo. Pensou vê-lo mesmo a esboçar um sorriso de desculpas, por todo aquele sofrimento, porém agiu mais rápido.

CLAP!

Autch! – gemeu Black, cambaleando com a forte estalada. Os cinco dedos de Margaret na bochecha não eram propriamente agradáveis. A rapariga sentiu lágrimas surgirem nos olhos, e fugiu dali. Subiu as escadas a correr, de três em três degraus, e entrou no dormitório. Deixou-se cair de costas na cama ao pé da janela, a sua, e sentiu as lágrimas de raiva a escorrerem-lhe. Pela primeira vez chorava por Sirius. Pela sua idiotice e estupidez. De saturação principalmente. Não aguentava aquelas brigas irritantes. Não aguentava a fraca popularidade que a inimizade com Sirius lhe havia atribuído. Simplesmente, não aguentava.

Merda. Merda! – gritou, num acesso de cólera. A cara bonita de Sirius teimava em aparecer-lhe na mente. Tentava expulsá-la, mas aquela imagem tornava-se muito forte. Cada vez mais forte.

Até que começou a recordar o momento em que o conhecera.

SsSsSsSsS

1 de Setembro de 1969

_Aquele era o momento pelo qual Margaret havia esperado tão ansiosamente. A seguir ao pai, a segunda na família a ir para aquela escola! Inacreditável. Não fora fácil convencer a mãe, que se mantinha estranhamente contra com o facto de ela vir a se tornar feiticeira, mas felizmente estava ali._

_Encontrava-se perdida, dentro do comboio que avançava impiedosamente através de florestas e descampados. Estava sozinha e começava a ter uma pequena vela de medo acesa dentro do pensamento. Entrou na primeira carruagem. Desculpou-se embaraçada a um casal de namorados que haviam interrompido uma sessão de beijos por causa da entrada dela. Entrou na segunda carruagem._

_Um rapaz que parecia ter doze ou treze anos, muito bonito, encontrava-se sozinho, a ler uma revista. A ausência de um símbolo de uma equipa na capa, que já estava vestida, deu-lhe a certeza de este ser do primeiro ano._

_- Desculpa, mas posso-me sentar? – perguntou Margaret._

_Ele fechou a revista e mirou-a de cima a baixo. – Hum hum. – assentiu. – Qual é o teu nome?_

_- Er… Sou a Margaret._

_- Sirius Alphard Black. – informou ele com um sorriso. – Tenho 11 anos e venho de Bristol._

_Margaret surpreendeu-se, por ele aparentar ser mais velho do que aquilo que era._

_- Também tenho onze e sou de Manchester._

_A conversa tornara-se animada a partir dali. Margaret descobrira que Sirius vinha de uma das mais conceituadas famílias de sangue-puro de todo o reino mágico._

_- E tu, qual o nome da tua família?_

_- Parker. – respondeu ela distraidamente._

_Sirius mirou-a nos olhos, e Margaret reparou que era um olhar súbito de temor, assombro e incredulidade._

_- Parker? És filha do Morgan Parker?_

_Margaret assentiu, engolindo em seco._

_Sirius baixou o olhar. Parecia desiludido. – Nunca pensei. Filha desse… desse… dessa coisa._

_- O que é que tem o meu pai?_

_- Não me digas que não sabes? – Sirius observou-a, num misto de espanto e nojo. – Não me digas que não sabes a relação de Morgan Parker com os Black._

_A rapariga abanou a cabeça. – Não sei, podes-me dizer?_

_Sirius levantou-se, vermelho. – Achas mesmo que te posso revelar algo que faz parte do segredo da minha família? Achas mesmo? Pergunta ao teu pai queridinho. Pergunta-lhe, se tens coragem. Aliás, eu julgava-o morto._

_Margaret sentiu lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Mas ele… ele está morto._

_- Ah, ainda bem._

_Margaret também se levantou, desta vez era ela a irritada._

_- Ainda bem? Sua besta, não quero saber de nada do que o meu pai e a tua família tenham a ver. Aliás, tenho nojo da tua família. Não sabes nada do meu pai, ele foi um trabalhador justo…_

_- Cala-te, és uma porca._

_Margaret sentia a fúria a borbulhar dentro dela. O seu maior problema era, e sempre fora, a fraca capacidade de controlar a raiva._

_- Se me continuas a provocar… - começou, sendo interrompida pelo chiar da porta a abrir._

_- Oh! – exclamou um rapaz de cabelos negros desalinhados, olhos castanhos e óculos, que acabara de entrar. – Estou a incomodar, Sirius?_

_O moreno riu-se. – Ná Jamie, achas mesmo? Estou só a tratar desta aqui._

_- Quem é? – perguntou._

_Sirius Black respondeu._

_- Uma rapariga qualquer. É estúpida como uma porta. Está a desafiar-me, imagina lá… a mim! Até de longe vejo que ela se está quase a mijar._

_Margaret não aguentou, voltou-se para Sirius e deu-lhe um pontapé violento entre as pernas, dirigindo-se depois para a porta da carruagem._

_- Nudus. – A varinha de Sirius, que rapidamente aparecera, apontava para a saia de rapariga, que desapareceu, deixando-a de cuecas._

_Margaret soltou um grito e fugiu da carruagem a correr, batendo a porta com força. Ouviu ainda os risos de Sirius e do amigo._

_Os risos de todos os que a viram foram dolorosamente histéricos, enquanto que Margaret Parker corria para a carruagem onde havia deixado a mala, num processo ridículo e embaraçoso, enquanto que sentia a cara a ferver. Na mala, encontrou uma outra saia que vestiu. Sentou-se no banco, agradecendo aos deuses por estar sozinha._

_Com a cabeça apoiada entre os joelhos dobrados, chorou. Queria voltar para casa. Queria matar Sirius Black, desfigurar aquela cara perfeita. Porque não havia acreditado na mãe, quando esta lhe dissera que ia ter problemas naquela escola? E que teria feito o seu pai para ser tão odiado pelo detestável rapaz?_

_Naquele preciso momento, sentiu que uma guerra se avizinhava. Uma guerra longa, com uma única pessoa, que inicialmente havia achado "fixe". Não se enganou._

SsSsSsSsS

Meg? – uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos e de olhos muito verdes, de um tom arrepiante, entrou no quarto. Olhou para ela, indecisa. – Er… estás melhor? Bem, demorei muito a vir porque a multidão estava a demorar a dispersar-se. Olha, não te estou a chatear por estar aqui, pois não?

"Claro que não, Lily" Pensou Margaret sarcasticamente. "Acabei de ser, mais uma vez, humilhada. Oh, claro que é bom tu estares aqui para me lembrares ainda mais do que aconteceu e daquele idiota. Muito obrigada!"

Não. – mentiu. Afinal, não podia revoltar-se contra a sua melhor (e única) amiga.

Lilian Evans esticou-lhe uma maçã. – Eu e o James fomos à cozinha. Achamos que precisas de algo para relaxar. Estás perturbada.

O aspecto de Lily, a pegar numa maçã, abriu um sorriso ténue em Margaret. "Oh! Adão e Eva!" Pensou, sentindo-se depois uma perfeita idiota. Pegou na peça fruta e deu-lhe uma pequena dentada.

Obrigada, mas não precisas de te preocupar. Estou melhor.

Não estás nada. Não me enganas a mim, que te conheço bem. E não vais melhorar enquanto… - inspirou, parecendo ganhar coragem - … enquanto não admitires a ti mesma que amas o Black.

Margaret engasgou-se. Fuzilou a amiga com o olhar. Quando recuperou da tosse, abriu a boca para retorquir, ofendida.

Como é que tu podes sequer pensar numa estupidez dessas? Estás completamente errada, porque…

Calou-se. As restantes colegas entraram no quarto. A maior parte ignorou Margaret, mas uma mirou-a e abriu um sorriso.

Boa Meg, boa estalada!

A balbúrdia que se gerou, foi o suficiente para acabar a conversa entre Lily e Meg. Mas havia muito que esclarecer. Porque Lilian Clarisse Evans estava errada.

Estarei mesmo? – indagou a ruiva, como que adivinhando os pensamentos da amiga. Sem mais palavras, dirigiu-se para a sua cama.

Boa noite. – disse Harriet, a Chefe-de-Turma da ala feminina. A maior parte respondeu, desejando o mesmo.

"Boa noite é que eu não vou ter." Suspirou Margaret para si. Com um suave clique a luz apagou-se. Com a escuridão, as pálpebras pesadas da rapariga teimaram em fechar-se. Adormeceu.


	2. Capítulo 2

**AVISO: **Neste capítulo existe algum (embora pouco) material pornográfico, que vai aquecer imenso no próximo capítulo. Se te sentes abalado/a com isso, a minha sugestão é que não o leias. Se não desejas ver o Sirius Black no papel de "mau", então sugiro que carregues no "Retroceder". Se isso não é problema para ti, força!

Reviews pleeeeease!

**Capítulo 2**

Margaret acordou sobressaltada. Sentia-se suada e febril. Não sabia o que se estava a passar naquela noite, mas não se estava a sentir bem. Talvez fosse devido à discussão que acontecera algumas horas antes.

Meg quase se zangou consigo própria por estar a pensar novamente em Black. Levantou-se, reparando que ainda estava com a roupa do dia anterior. Vestiu o pijama mais fresco que tinha, e dirigiu-se para a casa-de-banho, onde se refrescou com água. Sentia-se cada vez mais febril. Olhou-se ao espelho e reparou que estava levemente corada.

Raios. – resmungou para si. Uma gripe nunca era nada agradável. E parecia que a que aí vinha ia ser longa.

Quando estava a sair da casa-de-banho, reparou em algo estranho, no espelho. Voltou-se para ele, distraída, e deixou escapar um grito horrorizado. Com o coração a bater quase dolorosamente, dirigiu-se para o espelho onde estivera anteriormente. Agora, este tinha escrito uma mensagem.

Margaret reparou que a letra parecia escrita com… sangue… O coração da rapariga disparou novamente, quando deu por si a olhar para a primeira palavra: "Parker".

Como a mensagem era dirigida a ela, tomou coragem e leu-a, observando o próprio reflexo aterrorizado no espelho.

"_Parker,_

_Tenho sido muito brando contigo. Demasiado. Depois da vergonha que me fizeste passar ontem, as coisas vão mudar ainda mais entre nós dois. Vais-te arrepender por me teres humilhado, e principalmente por pertencer à família que pertences._

_Nunca se brinca com um Black… é pior do que brincar com o fogo._"

Com as mãos a tremer, Margaret abriu a torneira de água e tentou apagar a mensagem. Apesar de ser sangue, esta teimava em perdurar no espelho. Margaret esfregou-a com força. Enojada, cuspiu para a mensagem.

Demorou cerca de uma hora para que a estranha substância avermelhada desaparecesse. Margaret tentava acalmar-se, mas não conseguia.

"Tu sabes que isto é uma brincadeira." Pensou. "O Black não conseguia entrar na casa-de-banho das raparigas. Não ligues, é apenas uma brincadeira."

Brincadeira ou não, o facto de a mensagem ter aparecido de um momento para o outro no espelho que segundos antes estivera limpo, fora um fenómeno, no mínimo, esquisito. Não era normal nem no mundo mágico.

Ainda insegura, Margaret regressou ao quarto a correr. Sentia-se levemente incomodada pela escuridão, principalmente depois do que acontecera. Deitou-se na cama, coberta por todos os lençóis, apesar de ter calor. Não tinha coragem para destapar os olhos. Nunca fora uma rapariga medrosa, mas tinha medo de ver algo, depois daquela mensagem sobrenatural e esquisita. Recordou-se, principalmente, da última frase: "_Nunca se brinca com um Black… é pior do que brincar com o fogo._"

Não se lembrou de ter sono, mas lembrou-se de sentir uma força esquisita a cerrar-lhe as pálpebras. Não soube se adormeceu. Mas sentiu-se ser transportada para outra dimensão.

SsSsSsSsS

Margaret Parker não sabia onde estava. Com um sorriso nos lábios, caminhava pelos imensos corredores de Hogwarts. Não existiam portas, nem quadros, nem ninguém. Apenas um labirinto de corredores, iluminado por fracas tochas. Margaret continuava a sorrir. De repente, o chão transformou-se num campo florido. A rapariga riu alto, e deixou-se cair de costas na erva fofa. Cantou uma melodia qualquer, ainda com o mesmo sorriso. Só sabia que estava feliz.

Novamente estava dentro de Hogwarts. Tudo tão vazio… tão sozinho… As tochas eram hipnotizantes. Numa ramificação de corredores, apareceu uma sombra. Alta, e elegante. Margaret andou, sempre a sorrir. Quando distinguiu a pessoa, soltou uma exclamação.

Sirius Black encontrava-se à sua frente, com um olhar sério e com um ramo de rosas vermelhas na mão.

A rapariga deixou de sorrir. Começou a sentir-se novamente febril. Margaret não sabia se sonhava ou se estava acordada. O seu cérebro tornou-se mais activo, os seus pensamentos escureceram como a noite, ao verem aquele que ela mais detestava. Os alunos apareceram no corredor, assim como as salas de aulas. Aquele sim, era o castelo que conhecia.

Sirius dirigiu-se para ela. Sempre sério. Margaret sentiu os pés presos ao chão. O rapaz nunca havia estado tão belo. Parecia um anjo, embora um anjo diabólico.

Entregou as flores a Margaret e abriu um sorriso sexy, enlouquecedor. Margaret deixou de o repudiar. Viu à sua frente apenas um rapaz bonito, carinhoso e belo. Muito belo.

Estas flores são para ti, Meg. – disse ele. Margaret começou a pensar no estranho que era, ouvir sair a palavra "Meg" da boca dele, em vez de Parker. Era Parker, sempre Parker… mas naquele momento tudo era diferente. Como se se conhecessem pela primeira vez.

Olharam-se nos olhos. Margaret sentiu amor. Abraçaram-se.

Amo-te. – proferiu ele calorosamente. – Foi uma estupidez, estes últimos sete anos. Eu percebi logo, naquele dia no comboio, que somos feitos um para o outro. Não sei o que me deu.

Margaret sentiu o perfume dele. Sorriu.

Também te amo muito. – revelou.

Sirius afastou-a apenas alguns centímetros, agarrou-lhe a face com as mãos, carinhosamente. Aproximaram-se lentamente, enquanto que os lábios se colavam. Ambos começaram com uma sintonia lenta, enquanto que com as línguas exploravam a boca um do outro. Sempre lentamente, devagar, saboreando o instante.

Quando se separaram, Meg sorriu. Ele retribuiu.

Caíram ambos para uma cama branca. Não se encontravam mais no corredor, mas numa sala grande e vazia. Beijaram-se novamente, mais selvaticamente. Não eram nenhumas crianças, eram jovens, com as hormonas no esplendor. Por entre os beijos, haviam abraços. Percorriam as costas um do outro com as mãos, sequiosamente. Uma onda de excitação arrepiou os dois. Meg reparou que algo em Sirius crescia, à medida que se iam excitando. Sirius começou a fazer cócegas divertidas pelo corpo de Meg, fazendo-a rir e retribuir. Cócegas carinhosas e descontraídas.

Com as mãos, Sirius agarrou nos pulsos dela, ficando por cima. Começou a dizer algo que ela mal distinguiu. Repetiu, em voz mais alta.

Parker, Tenho sido muito brando contigo. Demasiado. – Deu-lhe um beijo e continuou. - Depois da vergonha que me fizeste passar ontem, as coisas vão mudar ainda mais entre nós dois. Vais-te arrepender por me teres humilhado, e principalmente por pertencer à família que pertences.

Margaret começava a reconhecer aquilo, mas não se sentia preocupada. Sentia-se excitada e queria soltar-se, beijar Sirius. Não conseguiu. Ele continuou a falar:

Nunca se brinca com um Black… é pior do que brincar com o fogo.

Margaret ficou então aflita. Assimilou aquilo. Sentia-se numa outra dimensão, mas algo a trouxe à anterior. "Esta é a mensagem do espelho!"

A rapariga esperneou até se cansar. Sirius começava a rir-se. Já não parecia a Margaret nenhum anjo.

O rapaz mordeu-lhe a orelha com força, enquanto que aproveitou para lhe murmurar algo. – Nunca se brinca com um Black…

Sirius soltou-lhe os pulsos, para rapidamente os prender novamente, com umas correntes apertadas, à cama. Em menos de um segundo, prendeu-lhe os tornozelos noutras duas correntes negras. Margaret ficou de pernas e de braços abertos, a chorar com a sua sorte. Lágrimas desciam-lhe impiedosamente pelas bochechas, enquanto que adivinhava o que se ia passar.

Julgavas que isto é um conto de fadas? – Sirius riu-se. – Estás enganada, querida. És muito bonita. Já fiz sexo com dezenas de raparigas diferentes, mas nunca me excitei tanto. É a primeira vez que vou violar alguém, sinto-me feliz por seres tu, sua puta. Vais então ver que os Black não são para brincadeiras.

Margaret esperneou novamente. Mas era impotente contra as correntes fortes. Começou a sentir-se cansada de fazer força. O medo que estava a sentir era simplesmente avassalador. Margaret era virgem, para além do receio de uma primeira vez, sentia o temor de uma violação.

Desejou morrer, enquanto que Sirius Black pegava numa faca assustadoramente afiada e lhe começava a rasgar a camisola do pijama.


End file.
